


痒欲桎梏 Tickle and Imprisoned Desire

by whitesodom



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Socks, Tickle Fights, tickle, tkhim, 挠痒, 挠痒痒, 白袜, 虐恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesodom/pseuds/whitesodom
Summary: 当柔软的羽毛划过红润而光洁的脚心，敏感的男孩子往往会在与绳索的对抗与挣扎中，开始一柱擎天。倘若用冰冷压抑和封锁住欲望的发泄口，再不断地调教每一个能产生冲动的地方，那必然是调教中最美的挣扎。而后，当束缚解开的那一刹那，迸发出来的，是来自身体和内心深处的哀嚎。推特（Twitter）：@whitesodom
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	1. 引子

# 

引子

## 痒欲

都说脚是人的第二性器官，那在脚上调教和开发出的欲望，就是人的第二性欲了。现实确实如此，当柔软的羽毛划过红润而光洁的脚心，敏感的男孩子往往会在与绳索的对抗与挣扎中，开始一柱擎天。

脚是第二性器官，那痒，是不是可以成为第二性欲了呢。羽毛，从兽脚亚目的恐龙和鸟类的身上生长出的表皮的角质化衍生物，像树叶一样的外形，却拥有最柔软的触感。当羽毛被装到化纤布料里披在身上，是御寒的绝佳好手；当羽毛被插到软木球托上，是体育中广受欢迎的球类；当羽毛粘贴到信封上，是寄托思念的标制；当羽毛划过男孩的脚心，是柔软而又残酷的折磨。

而一个敏感的男孩，脚并不是除了阴茎以外唯一的弱点，红润的乳头，薄薄的耳朵，柔软的嘴唇，光洁的咯吱窝，乃至温暖而充满褶皱的肛门和直肠，只是因为脚宽大的面积，成为了欲望最好的输入器。

在欲望从身体各处，特别是从细嫩的脚心不断输入的同时，倘若用冰冷压抑和封锁住欲望的发泄口，再不断地调教每一个能产生冲动的地方，那必然是调教中最美的挣扎。

而后，当束缚解开的那一刹那，迸发出来的，是来自身体和内心深处的哀嚎。

## 痒牢

这片远离人世的森林，从来就没有过来自人间的烟火。直到一个工程队，带着各种各样的机械和建筑材料，在森林的最深处拔地而起了几座排布整齐的立方体建筑，几座带有宽大阳台的公寓，一个红白相间的田径场，一个波光粼粼的泳池，以及一排排整齐划一的球场。

你可能以为这是一座新设立的学校，可能是哪个野心颇大的学校为了未来能尽可能地扩大校区而把自己的新校区设在荒无人烟的地方，可能是附近即将建立一个新的小镇，而学校只是刚刚开始建设的一部分工程。

但倘若你把视角拉远一下，你的眼里就会出现不和谐且压抑的元素。三排铁丝网整整齐齐地围绕在建筑群的百米开外，最外面那一圈铁丝网上还有陶瓷制作的火花塞——那是电网才会有的东西。

其实这些铁丝网并没有多大用处，即使没有铁丝网的包围，身在桎梏中的人也很难只借住自己的力量穿越森林的迷雾——传言人的右腿永远比左腿能迈得跟远一点，最终他会回到这个囚笼之中。

工程队最终花费了将近一年的时间来打造这个看似学校的建筑群。全力以赴地建设一座城市尚且不需要一年，而这座建筑的花费了一年的时间，是因为其幽深而又广阔的地下室里，有着不亚于地上部分的面积。

谁才是这里的主人，谁又将被囚禁在这幽深里。


	2. 前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 森林深处的囚牢，现在还是一座空城，一场暴雨正冲刷着这里的一切，乌云遮蔽住烈日，笼罩住希望的光芒，安心地躺在森林的最深处，作为一个陷阱，等待着猎物的到来。

# 

前夜

## 荆的故事

荆，一个很可爱的名字，一听就知道这个名字属于一个很可爱的男孩子。

荆确实是一个可爱的男生，白净的脸上架着一副半框眼镜，一米七二的身材虽然称不上高挑，但纤细的腰肢环绕着浅浅的腹肌，细长的双腿踏着一双 42 码的白嫩脚丫，薄肌少年和小奶狗，大概是对荆最好的描述。

而荆不仅仅是一个徒有其表的人，身材对他来说只是诸多优秀的项目的其一而已，在学校中修习文学的他是一位知书达理的翩翩君子，在球场上挥汗如雨的他是校羽毛球队的主力干将。

经历了高考的磨炼，在大学爆肝了一年以后，终于在这个酷热的七月迎来了两个月的暑假。荆很早就打算在这个暑假进行一趟旅行。难得从家里出来这么远，一时半会荆还不想回家，在外面多游玩一下，看看不一样的风景，结交一些新的朋友。

于是荆就在网上开始寻找适合暑假去旅行的地方，在一个新开设的网站里，看到了一个「森林之深」的，为期一个月的夏令营项目，招募 50 名大学的在校生，到原始森林之中游玩一个月的时间，可以到森林里踏青采风，还能享受到多种类型的球场，宽大的标准泳池，堪称一流的二人间宿舍，以及很多有趣的课程项目。最重要的是，这个夏令营的收费并不贵，网站的说法是因为第一次举办活动，只是为了吸引消费者和打响知名度，所以运营方出资补贴第一次参加的游客。

## 鹏的故事

鹏之背，不知其几千里也；怒而飞，其翼若垂天之云。

鹏是一个充满力量的名字，也属于一个充满力量的男生。

一米八的身躯，被一双 45 码的大脚承载着，巧克力一样的腹肌镶嵌在精瘦的身躯当中。高挑的身躯使得他永远是同行的兄弟们中最耀眼的那一个。虽然鹏经常运动，但脚永远包裹在柔软的精英袜和厚实的球鞋中，在装备的包裹和汗液的滋润下，鹏的脚永远是红嫩而又敏感的。

鹏是学校里的知名人物，在刚刚入学的军训期间，校自媒体的记者们就围着他所在的连队拍了全方位的特写，最后发布到学校官网的照片里却裁切得只剩下他一个人，最终鹏的颜值被学校的领导所注意到，把他拉到了旗队里。校运会期间，鹏只参加了跳高的比赛，但鹏的参加却使得这种本来关注度不高的田赛有了万人空巷的效果。

但其实，跳高这种比赛不是鹏的强项，毕竟这种只在秋季运动会才会出现的项目，除了体育生，也不会有人专门地去训练。

鹏的强项和大多数男生一样，都是在大学校园里广受欢迎的篮球。这个学期的最后一周，大一的鹏已经把所有的课程都考完了，系里的几个班决定举办一场友谊赛。

友谊赛这种非官方的比赛，一般而言就是几个班相互闹着玩的水准，但鹏的参与却让这次的友谊赛有了新生杯的感觉，倒不是说场上的运动员们有多重视这场比赛，毕竟马上放假了，没必要为了一场闹着玩的球赛而影响气氛，但场外的观众们却并不这样想，加油和呐喊的声量不亚于任何一场正式比赛。观众的热情也感染力球场上的队员们，几个班的男生都开始热血沸腾起来，每个班两场比赛下来，得分都有 60 多分。

打完了友谊赛，就可以收拾行囊准备各奔东西了。同样地，鹏也报名了那个叫做「森林之深」的夏令营，来自大城市的他，已经很久没有被自然包围的感觉了，光是「森林」，就能对他产生足够的吸引。而在一个森林里住上一个月，还能打球和游泳，何乐而不为呢。

## 苏的故事

苏，是文艺和优雅的代词。

苏是一位摄影专业的学生，在大学的一年里，他走遍整座城市拍下了许多宏伟壮观的建筑，也为学校里和大学城周边的几所学校的同学们拍了许多唯美的写真。苏是一个内向而羞涩的男生，他用令人赞叹照片表达自己的审美，但却不肯用嘴多说出一个字。因此在很多同学看来，苏像是一座高冷的冰山。

细长的手指在快门键上按动，伴随着咔嚓咔嚓的声响，一张张珍贵的照片透过深邃的镜头进入相机，存储在昂贵的储存卡上。镜头前，即将毕业的学长学姐们，在苏的手势指挥下，高高抛起那顶象征着学识的学士帽，庆祝着顺利结束的四年的大学生活。

苏回到宿舍，将照片导入电脑之后发给了自己的朋友，他上个月报名的「森林之深」夏令营这两天就要集合了，这几天是来不及修完学长学姐们的毕业照了，他只好拜托自己摄影社的朋友帮忙。夏令营要到一座森林的深处，对于苏这种每周爬楼拍摄各种城市天际线的摄影师而言，充满自然气息的森林比一切都更有吸引力。

## 沐的故事

沐，是享受水的滋润。

从跳台上鱼跃而起的，是沐。也许是因为名字中带一个沐，沐的水性特别好，从小就特别喜欢游泳。即使在紧张的复习周和考试周，沐也依然每天都会在傍晚来到学校的游泳馆，在池水中放松自己因伏案而有些酸胀的身躯。

常年在泳池里浸泡的沐，身材被水塑造得无比匀称，全身的皮肤也在水的滋润下始终保持着细嫩和敏感。小巧的三角泳裤自然是遮不住沐的身材，顶着紧致的布料但依然饱满的翘臀，昭示着这身躯的主人的优秀。

今天中午，沐终于考完了这个学期的最后一科专业课，下午他放肆地在游泳馆里漫不经心地游了好几个小时的泳，终于感觉到肚子开始咕咕叫了。他起身回到岸上，在游泳馆的浴室里舒舒服服地洗了个热水澡，穿好衣服和鞋袜，回到宿舍带上行李前往市区，开始享受大学生活中的第一个暑假。

## 森林之深

森林深处的囚牢，现在还是一座空城，一场暴雨正冲刷着这里的一切，乌云遮蔽住烈日，笼罩住希望的光芒，安心地躺在森林的最深处，作为一个陷阱，等待着猎物的到来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文中所有男主设定均为大学本科一年级男生，年龄均为18岁以上。本文不涉及任何有关未成年人的内容。


	3. 体检

# 

体检

荆拿着旅行社发来的体检表，走进了这家私立医院。

旅行社声称，因为要在夏令营的地方生活一个月的时间，就必须要确保每一个参加夏令营的男生的健康。来自不同地方的人们住在宿舍里，如果其中一个人有类似于皮肤病或者结膜炎这些疾病的话，在宿舍、澡堂和游泳池里，就会传染给其他人。

体检的项目很详细，甚至比荆一年多前经历的高考体检和半年多前经历的新生入学体检更加详细。而且体检的人很多，拿着不同样式的体检表，看来这是一家经常受委托体检的医院。

在身高体重称的队伍前端，荆脱去了包裹在脚上的球鞋，露出一双洁白的棉袜。即使在荆蹲下脱鞋的时候，裤子被微微提起，袜口也依然延伸到裤管深处，看起来应该是一双长筒袜。负责体检的医生看着荆被白袜包裹着的脚，如此洁白的袜子包裹着形状标致的脚，看来这位少年一定是不可多得的尤物。

172/58，医生在体检单上写下这样的字符。

还是 172，我还以为上了大学还能长高一点呢。从身高体重秤上下来，蹲在一旁系鞋带的荆有点不开心，他一直都很羡慕球场上那些身高 185 的男生们，有时运动完和他们走在一起，总感觉自己被笼罩在阴影下。

接下来体检的视力、听力、眼球、龋齿，荆都毫无意外地顺利通过了，最后荆走到了内外科的排队处。

以往的外科体检，都是十个人站在一起脱得只剩内裤，几近赤身裸体地站在素不相识的这么多人面前，难免会有些难堪。这次内外科体检在一起，应该一个个地检查了吧。

看着自己面前的最后一个男生走进体检室，荆在努力地调整自己的呼吸，尽量让自己看起来不要那么紧张。

“荆”

听到医生喊自己的名字，荆立刻快步走进体检室。体检室里有一半的面积铺着地毯，是让被检查的男生不穿鞋站在地板上的时候，脚不至于太凉而降低了敏感度。

荆把自己的衣服和鞋子脱掉，只穿着一条百色的内裤和白色的及膝长袜，站在医生的面前。医生看着他洁白的身体愣了愣神，回过头喝了一口水，说到：“站在地毯上”。

对于其他来这里检查的男生而言，进来就脱光才是标准的操作，但是医生看到荆这样的尤物，觉得让小奶狗自己一层层地剥开自己的包裹，才是更有趣的事情。

“双手举到头上，弯腰，尽可能向下摸到自己的脚。”医生指挥着荆做出各种外科体检时的标准动作，在用手按压骨头的时候，不经意地划过荆身上那些敏感的部位。

“啊~”

“怎么了”，医生似笑非笑地问道，他刚刚用手划过了荆的侧腰，让荆骤然地一躲，差点摔到地上。

“没，没事”，荆有点不好意思，他似乎从来没发现自己有那么怕痒，刚才那一下若有若无的痒感，让他有一种异样的感觉。

“那行，把内裤和袜子脱掉，躺到里面的那张床上去”，检查完外科的项目，医生从柜子里拿出内科的道具，带上了一对乳胶手套，指了摆在角落的几个医用屏风。

荆光着脚，裸着身子绕过屏风，看到里面是一张有点像牙科床的设备，不同的是两边竖起的两根金属杆上，有一个类似于腕托的东西，还有一卷黑色的魔术贴绑带放在检查床旁边储物架的最上方。

“躺上去，然后把腿搭到上面来”，听了医生的话，荆微微有些脸红，但还是顺从地躺到了检查床上。医生拿起剪刀，剪下了几段魔术贴绑带，从荆的手腕、手臂、腰、大腿和脚踝处，把荆固定在了检查床上。

“待会的检查可能会有点难受，还会有点痒，刚刚看你那么怕痒，怕你在检查床上一挣扎摔下来，所以帮你固定住。”

被医生看出自己的敏感，荆的脸更红了。而且这个姿势下，他的脚悬在半空中，大腿张开露出柔软的内侧，阴茎和肛门都暴露在空气中，被空调的冷风吹得有些发抖。

医生戴上听诊器，把拾音器压在荆起伏的胸膛上。敏感的乳头被冰冷的拾音器压住，荆顿时紧张得一动不动。随后，医生拿出一把钢尺比在荆的阴茎上，在冷风的吹动下，疲软的阴茎顺从地搭在阴囊上面，被冰冷的钢尺划过，微微有了些反应。

医生看了看躺在检查床上的荆，在检查表上写了一些数字，随后从检查床的底部拉出来一个橡胶的棍状物，倒上些许甘油，便在荆的肛门处轻轻地试探，荆紧张得不行，毕竟自己的后门从来没有被东西进入过，他紧张得紧紧夹住肛门，抵抗着橡胶棒的入侵。

“放松，现在是要取一些前列腺液来化验，这个设备是用来刺激前列腺的，不会对你产生伤害。”

荆听到医生的说法，开始慢慢地深呼吸，随着气息从嘴里吐出，荆小心翼翼地放松了肛门。

“嗯啊~”但是橡胶棒冲破括约肌的一瞬间，异样的感觉还是占据了顶峰，原本服帖的肉棒开始微微抬头，大有厚积薄发之势。

医生在检查床的操作台上按下了一个按钮，堵住荆后穴的橡胶棒开始不安分地扭动起来，在直肠里前列腺的位置上不停地按压，荆的肉棒开始一柱擎天，而被捆绑在检查床上的尤物正羞耻地发出低沉的呻吟。

医生再次拿出钢尺，在荆的阴茎上比划，随后拿出棉签在荆的尿道口中轻轻地涂抹，让不断流出的前列腺液浸润棉签顶端的脱脂棉球，随后把棉签放入一个小小的试管中，在检查表上写下一些记录。

荆被在后穴里捣乱的橡胶棒折磨得呻吟连连，在欲望即将冲出的时候，医生及时地关掉了设备，再用一个冰袋冰敷在荆即将迸发的阴茎上。一受凉，荆的阴茎马上疲软下来，本来快要冲破桎梏的快感也消失得无影无踪。

荆疲惫地躺在检查床上，白嫩的双脚挂在半空中耷拉着，反射出诱人的光芒。

医生在带着乳胶手套的手上倒了一些甘油，两手抹匀了之后，握住了荆了双脚，将甘油涂满荆的双脚上的每一寸皮肤。

“啊~”，不等荆反应过来，医生又拿着三根棉签在荆的脚底轻轻划过，突如其来的痒感让荆猛的挣扎起来，双脚不停地扭动，想要逃脱抵在脚底的恶魔。

医生放开他的左脚，抓住他的右脚轻轻抚摸，说到，“别害怕，这是痒感测试，我会用棉签和手指帮你按摩脚，你尽量忍住，如果实在忍不住可以笑出来。”

“唔，我…我尽量”，荆感到有些窘迫。刚刚发现自己的身体对痒有种特别的敏感，就要被捆在检查床上“门户大开”地被挠脚心，荆的感觉非常地无地自容。

“来，先检查右脚吧”，没等荆反应过来，医生就用手钳制住了荆的右脚，另一只手拿着棉签从脚趾跟划过足弓，再从足弓划到脚跟，如此反复。荆根本没能忍住，就爆发出巨大的笑声，在魔术贴的束缚下，在检查床上及尽可能地扭动自己的身体，但深入在后穴的橡胶棒还没有取出来，每挣扎一下，都会让身体最敏感的部位在橡胶棒上挤压。医生依旧没有停下，用棉签划过脚底的每一条细嫩的纹路，试图以白嫩的脚底为纸，写下禁忌的欲望。

两分钟过去了，医生把棉签丢到了一旁的垃圾桶里，荆稍微松了一口气，以为自己的右脚已经熬过了痒的折磨，但医生马上打破了他的幻想，抓住他的右脚开始用手指挠了起来，荆拼命地摆动脚，但在柔韧的绑带和手掌的束缚下，一切挣扎都变成了徒劳。坚硬的指甲刮擦着柔软的脚心皮肤，一点点地敲碎了荆的防备和自尊。

五分钟过去了，医生终于停下手，放下了荆的右脚。虽然只有不到十分钟的时间，但荆却感觉经过了几个小时一样，赤裸的身体即使躺在有空调的房间里，也开始感到有些燥热。医生转身走到储物柜旁边，从储物柜中拿出了一个圆形的刷子。外表上看起来很像普通的发刷，但刷毛却比发刷更细也跟密。医生在刷子上倒了一些甘油，抓起荆的左脚，刷子就抵住了荆的左脚。

“啊~哈哈哈哈哈哈！”突如其来的，仿佛比刚才强千百倍的痒感从一直被忽视的左脚上传来，细密的刷毛仿佛要探入脚底的毛孔之中，无处可逃，无处可躲，只能任由痒感从脚底传入身体之中，激起了刚刚被冰镇的欲望。

在对左脚的试探上，医生似乎更加专注在脚趾根和脚掌之间。细腻的刷毛探入脚趾缝之间，在从未受到侵犯的地方细细地划过，每一次移动，都在创造新的触感。

这一次医生没有为难荆太久，看着荆的欲望又再次到了临界的前夕，医生又拿一个冰袋敷在了荆的鼠蹊部，将燥热的欲望冰镇在荆敏感的身体。

“好了，你的身体看起来不错，皮肤也没什么大问题。”医生脱下乳胶手套，在体检表上写写画画。然后把深入荆后穴的橡胶棒快速地抽出来，扔到回收箱里。橡胶棒再次划过括约肌的一瞬间，异样的感觉再次从身体里传来。

“啊~”

“去旁边冲洗一下再过来吧”，医生解开荆身上的束缚带，扶着荆从检查床上下来。

荆走到体检室里的卫生间里，拿起挂在墙上的花洒冲了冲满是甘油的脚和依然微微张开的后穴，此时他的大脑里一片空白，对刚才那有些淫靡的场景，有些难以接受。

从卫生间里走出来，医生递给他一条白色的毛巾，让他擦干后光脚站到一个像体重秤一样的玻璃板上。

荆默默地站到玻璃板上，医生在电脑上点按了几下鼠标，玻璃板下一道绿光缓慢地划过荆的脚底，脚底细腻的纹路逐渐地在电脑屏幕上显示出来。

“好拉，穿上衣服吧”，医生一边在荆的体检表上等级，一边说到。

听到这句话，荆如释重负，赶紧从一旁的桌子上拿过自己的内裤，匆忙地穿过细长的双腿，遮盖住自己本应自豪的肉棒和翘挺的臀部，然后用手卷起长袜，小心翼翼地套在痒感还未消散的脚上。接着匆忙地穿上外裤和T恤，把脚踩到球鞋里，接过医生递过的体检表，匆匆地逃离这间令他难堪的体检室。

荆低头看了看手上的体检表，除了“正常”之外，还在“生殖器”一栏写着 “6/16” 的数字，回想起刚刚在体检室里的经历，荆的心里有些凌乱。

荆走出体检室以后，医生看着电脑屏幕上脚的扫描片，在备注里写下“极度怕痒，身体敏感，适合进一步开发”，随后将这句话和这双42码的脚丫的图片上传到数据库里。

三天后，荆的手机接到一条旅行社发来的短信，告诉他体检已经顺利通过了，暑假的第一个星期就可以到夏令营的集合点报道，他看着夏令营的宣传单上写着的优越条件，畅想着暑假的欢乐生活。

荆没想到的是，一个几天前在体检室里经历的屈辱，将会变成今后生活中的常态，他的未来从这个暑假开始，确实充满着欢乐的笑声。


	4. 相识

# 

相识

## 苏与沐

苏提着行李从地铁站里出来，站在这座城市里最豪华的酒店的前张望着，在寻找夏令营集合的接待点。透过酒店大堂明亮的玻璃，苏看到一个穿着背后印着「森林之深夏令营」衣服的男人站在酒店的大堂里。苏看了一眼，向他走去，顺手点开手机收件箱里，那封写着「报名成功」的邮件。

“你好，我是苏，是参加夏令营的。”苏对男子说到。

“嗷，你就是苏啊，能不能让我看看你的报名确认函”，男子看着他问道。

“行”，苏点亮手机的屏幕，递给那名男子。

“好的，那今天晚上先在酒店住一晚上，明天早上再一起出发。拿着你的身份证过来一下，我做个登记然后带你和酒店办个入住手续。”

苏点点头，从钱包里拿出身份证递给男子，男子把苏的身份证放在手机后刷了一下，手机里的 APP 马上显示出苏的信息，苏先前在报名表和体检时的数据都跟着显示了出来，男子似笑非笑地看了苏一眼。

苏自然不知道男子再想着什么，只是跟着男子到酒店前台办理了入住，拿到自己的房卡之后准备拖着行李上楼。

“唉等一下，”男子叫住苏，“来拿一下你的衣服，明天一早要拍出发前的集体照，所以今晚记得把衣服换好，然后之后都要穿着统一的营服，把自己的衣服打包到行李箱里就行了。”

苏接过男子递来的一个包裹，然后跟着电梯上楼了。

来到房卡上写着的房间号，用房卡刷开房门，苏看到屋里已经有一个男生坐在床上，“你好，我是沐，希望我们能成为朋友。”

苏看着眼前这个男生，向他伸出了手，“你好，我是苏。”

沐也伸出手握在了苏的手上，两位大男孩第一次相识，就很快熟络了起来。

苏打开刚刚拿到的营服的包裹，准备看看里面的衣服是什么样子，在他的印象中，所谓的“营服”、“班服”、“队服”不过就是鲜艳的衣服搭配黑色的短裤，然后衣服的背上还会印上一些非常中二的标语，布料摸起来也是只能穿一个星期的质量，他对这套衣服的审美并不抱有什么期望。

但是当他打开衣服的包裹时，看着包里的衣服，他感到有些惊讶。一件白色的T恤，在左胸和后背印有一个羽毛的标志，一条浅灰色的束腿运动裤，看来也不是所有的营服都那么丑，苏心理默默地想着。拿出包里的衣服和裤子，苏竟然还看到一条白色的三角内裤，一双白色长筒毛巾袜，甚至还有一双白色的 AF1 球鞋。

苏感到有些疑惑，坐在他身旁的沐也打开了自己的包裹，看着包裹里的内裤袜子和球鞋，“这么便宜的夏令营还发球鞋，他们从哪里赚钱啊？”

“可能他们采购得多，比我们这种买一两双的便宜吧，而且说不定收了厂家的广告费”，苏随口说了一个解释，没怎么细想。

“我有点饿了，一起出去吃饭吗？”，沐向苏发来邀请，刚刚从游完泳就直接过来，沐感觉自己饥肠辘辘的。

“好”，苏爽快地答应了他的邀请，拿着钱包和沐走出了酒店。在酒店旁的万达广场，沐和苏走进了一家拉面馆，各自点了一碗拉面之后，开始唠嗑。

“既然咱们是朋友了，那咱们加个好友吧，以后在夏令营里有什么事也能互相照应。”沐亮出微信二维码，说到。

“好”，苏也拿出手机，扫了扫沐的二维码，发送了好友申请之后，顺手点开了沐的朋友圈。

“你的身材不错哎，是体育生吗？”苏看着沐朋友圈里自己对着镜子拍的照片，和他在游泳馆里的自拍。

“哈哈，不是，只是经常去游泳而已，我是学计算机科学的，热门秃头专业呢，不多锻炼容易脱发，”沐打趣地说到，“唉你是学什么的呀，感觉你朋友圈里的照片拍的挺好的。”

“我是艺术生，学摄影的，有时候会帮别人拍照赚点零花钱。”

“那以后有空的话可不可以帮我拍照呀，我一直很想拍一组写真，只是没好意思去外面的影楼去问。”

“好啊，我也经常拍男生的写真的，这种事没什么不好意思，等夏令营回来咱们找个好看点的民宿去拍就行了。”

“那好，看你方便就行。”

吃完晚餐以后，苏和沐在万达广场里闲逛，想着买些东西拿去夏令营。

“唉你看，这个晴天娃娃好可爱”，路过一家精品店，苏看到橱窗里的晴天娃娃，对沐说到。

“是挺可爱的，你要买吗？”

“嗯~，”苏进到店里，拿起两个晴天娃娃，直接向收银台走去。

“您好，两个晴天娃娃一共一百二十元，请问怎么支付呢？”

“支付宝”

“好的，我扫您，”收银员看到苏的颜值，忍不住多看了几眼。

买了晴天娃娃以后，苏也不打算在商场里闲逛了，他怕自己忍不住就买回去一大堆东西。

“呢，送你一个，”苏递给沐一个晴天娃娃。

“啊？你要送也送一个自己用蓝色毛线织的呀。”沐说笑到，但还是很心满意足地收下了苏的礼物。

“滚蛋，”苏白了他一眼，“我才不要做你男朋友，这是我预付的你做我模特的报酬，等我帮你拍写真的时候，你要乖乖地听我使唤。”

“遵命！”沐笑了起来。

> 说明：蓝色毛线手织晴天娃娃是耽美小说《撒野》里出现的物品，书中男主顾飞在接受蒋丞表白的第一天，送给了蒋丞一个自己通宵手织的晴天娃娃。沐在这里只是玩梗，没有嘲讽苏的意思。

## 荆与鹏

“哇好帅！”荆刚刚洗完澡，从浴室里走出来，看到鹏正在试衣服，身上只穿了夏令营发的白色小三角内裤和白色及膝长袜。

“嘿嘿，你也不错嘛，”鹏正准备穿鞋，被他这么一说有些不好意思。

“你干嘛不穿裤子穿鞋？”荆看着他不解。

“我又不出去，就想拍个照片，你也换衣服呀，试试看合不合适，然后咱们一起拍几张呗。”

“咦惹，真骚气。”

嘴上说着不要，但是荆还是直接在房间里开浴袍的绑带，脱下浴袍仍在沙发上，也没在意自己裸着身子。然后从包裹里拿出那条白色的三角内裤，抬起白皙的腿穿进白内裤里，然后拿起包裹里的白色长袜，小心翼翼地套在腿上。

“好了，我不穿鞋了，我平常穿的也是 42 码的空一，不会穿不进的。”只穿了白内裤和白袜的荆站起来，拿起手机推着鹏走到了房间门口的穿衣镜前。

荆站在鹏的前面，鹏双手搭在荆的身上，身后环住荆，看着对面镜子里的荆，忍不住揉了揉他的乳头。

“啊哈~痒！你干嘛！”荆被他弄得痒痒，忍不住躲开。

“嘿嘿，开个玩笑，看到你这么好看有点没忍住。”

“你的身体不也这么好看，那么高还那么白，还有这么明显的腹肌，高高壮壮的篮球小哥哥可比我这种小弱鸡受欢迎多了。”

“不说了不说了，拍照吧，”鹏被他说的有些不好意思，急忙打断。

“哼~”荆傲娇地哼了一声，背靠在鹏的胸口上，对着镜子里的手机镜头做出一个酷酷的表情，“我要拍了，看镜头。”

“嗯，”鹏也看着镜头，摆出了表情。

“好了，看起来还不错，我发一份给你吧。”

“好，我看看拿一张发朋友圈。”

“这种照片你发朋友圈？你怕不是在逗我。”

“那就发推，难得抱着一个这么好看的小弟弟，不发出去炫耀一下怎么行。”

荆听到鹏这么说很不屑，傲娇地说“你才小弟弟，我也就比你小了一岁，比你晚出生几个月而已，哼。”然后扑到鹏的身上把他推倒在床，跨坐在鹏的大腿上，手指在鹏的腰窝处使劲地咯吱。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，好痒好痒，我错了大哥我错了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“痒就对了，给你一点教训，看你以后还敢欺负我。”荆的手从鹏的腰往上爬，爬过鹏的肋骨，爬到咯吱窝，又在咯吱窝的地方快速地挠动。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要啊，哥哥哈哈哈哈哈哈。”鹏被他挠得使不上劲来，只能无奈地求饶。

听到鹏叫了一声哥哥，荆心情大好，双手压在鹏的手臂上，俯身看着他，“居然肯叫我哥哥，这还差不多，哼。”

“嗯，哥哥哥哥，”看到荆停止了挠痒，鹏脸上露出一丝坏笑，然后突然地一用力把荆掀翻在床，然后站起来，手提着荆的左脚，然后把自己的脚踩在荆右腿根上，“不知道小哥哥的白袜小脚丫手感怎么样。”

“啊，我大意了。”荆看着自己被鹏的手掌钳制住而高高抬起的脚，惊恐到。

“兔子急了也是要吃肉的，”鹏把手放到荆穿着白袜的脚上，慢慢地抚摸荆的脚底“更何况小哥哥这么白，说不定脚还是牛奶味的，不尝尝以后可能就吃不到了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放开我哈哈哈哈哈好痒。”荆不断地扭动自己的脚，试图把脚从鹏的魔掌里抽出来，但是鹏这样一米八的篮球少年，手掌的力量不容小觑，更何况荆的脚还被鹏抓在手里抓挠，舒服的欲望不断从脚底输入到身体，身体根本续不上力，更别说逃脱鹏的禁锢了。在荆挣扎的时候，大腿根部踩着的那只白袜大脚不时触碰到自己的肉棒，虽然有着内裤的包裹，但这种恰到好处的束缚反而带来更深的快感，想要释放的感觉从身体里向鼠蹊部聚集。

“好了，今天放你一马，”鹏感觉脚边的肉棒开始变得明显，也不好意思再调戏荆了，“以后还是你叫我哥哥哦，不然我就让你哭笑不得。”

“哈呼，哈”，荆依然在喘着大气，断断续续地说，“哥哥又欺负我，哼。”然后把被子一卷，背向鹏嘟起嘴来。

这小弟弟还挺傲娇，鹏心里想着，坐在床边轻轻地隔着被子抚摸着因为欲望涨红了脸的荆。俯下身把嘴放在荆的耳朵边，吹了一口浅浅的气，“晚安。”

“晚安。”

少年们相识的第一个夜晚，呼吸着彼此的气息，酣然入睡。


	5. 飞蛾扑火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 堕入牢笼的第一个夜晚，两名少年赤裸着身体，相拥而眠。

# 

飞蛾扑火

坚固的陷阱已经布下，正等待扑火的飞蛾。

第二天早上七点，苏的手机又准时地响了起来。

“干，昨晚上居然忘记关闹钟。”苏爬起来把手机的闹钟关掉，又把自己塞回了被子里

“你在学校都起这么早啊，”睡眼惺忪的沐嘟囔到，“而且放假了还不关闹钟。”

“不好意思。”

“算了既然醒了就起床了，八点半就要出发了，洗漱一下，要不要待会一起去吃个早餐。”

“好。”

两个男孩子穿上放在床边的长筒白袜，再把笔直的双腿腿套进灰色的长裤，最后踩进那双崭新的纯白色空军一号，光着膀子走进了卫生间里。

苏拿着电动牙刷刷牙，看着镜子里涂了洗面奶后，正在用毛巾与自己的脸搏斗的沐。

“别洗那么用力，对皮肤不好。”嘴里塞着电动牙刷的苏含糊不清地说到。

“什么？”

“我说，洗脸洗这么用力皮肤容易破，而且洗太干净了皮肤容易出更多的油来弥补。”苏无奈把电动牙刷从嘴里拿出来。

“嗷，以前我不怎么在意，我说怎么脸上总是出这么多油。”沐看到脸上没有泡沫了，索性停止了折腾自己的脸，走出了卫生间。

过了一会，苏也洗漱完了，走出卫生间看着坐在床上玩手机的沐，拿出自己包里的面霜，递给沐。

“呢，给你用一下，涂一点保护一下刚刚被你蹂躏的皮肤。”

“谢啦~。”沐开心地说到，露出阳光一般的笑。

荆和鹏走进酒店一楼的餐厅，张望了一下，看到苏沐T恤上的羽毛，便在他们身边坐了下来。

“嗨，你们也是参加夏令营的？”荆拉开苏身旁的椅子，对着坐在桌子对面的沐问道。

“是的，”沐从早餐里抬起头，看着荆和不远处正在取食物的鹏，拿出手机二维码，“看起来你们也是哦，那加个好友呗。”

“好。”荆扫了扫沐的二维码，顺便和沐交换了苏和鹏的微信号。

鹏拿回来两盘早餐，放了一盘在荆的面前，自己拉开沐身边的椅子坐了下来，“快吃吧，待会还要拍合照。”

“嗯！”

男生吃早餐总是狼吞虎咽的，特别是像鹏这种喜欢运动的大男孩，睡了一个晚上之后总是会非常饿，没多久就把满满当当的一盘子食物吃完了。

“你还想吃吗，我再去拿一点。”鹏问向坐在自己对面的荆。

“你想吃就自己去拿，不要拉上我垫背。”荆又傲娇起来。

“哈哈哈哈好，那我帮你也拿一点。”

“你。。”荆对自己刚刚认识不超过一天的朋友非常无语。

“给你，”鹏拿来一杯豆浆和两片面包，把豆浆放在荆的面前，“我加了糖的，甜豆浆。”

“看来你们俩关系很好哟，”沐有些八卦地看着荆和鹏，“早上还要喝对方的豆浆。”

“滚啦，不要想歪！”

“哈哈哈哈。”

吃完早餐后，男生们又回到房间收拾行李。

“我靠我应该拿个大行李箱。”苏来酒店的时候穿的是一双高帮的 AJ1，现在把自己的衣服和鞋子打包塞到自己仅仅20寸的行李箱时，就有些麻烦。不得已，苏只好把一些小的东西随身带在身上，他把晴天娃娃用上面的挂件绳挂在手腕上，再把箱子里的临时揣在裤兜里，终于才把行李箱盖上了。

“走吧，下楼还要拍合照，别让大家等我们。”苏站在门口，对着屋子里的沐说到。

“走吧。”沐提起行李箱，跟上苏走出房间。

走出电梯，荆和鹏已经办完退房手续，和很多穿着同样衣服的少年们在酒店大堂里等着了。

“走吧去拍合照，拍完照片上车我还想补个觉，今天起的太早了。”退了房，沐感觉自己有些困。

“来，三！二！一！茄子！”

在酒店门前，50 个阳光帅气的少年们站在一起，对着镜头露出了热情的笑容。

酒店门前停着一辆豪华大巴，和一辆厢式货车，“同学们上车吧，把行李放在后面那辆卡车里。”一个像是导游的人对着这些男生们说到。

男生们把行李箱抬到卡车的车厢里，鹏主动爬到车厢上，帮下面的同学把行李码放整齐。

“谢啦，”荆把行李递给鹏，对着他露出一个大大的笑容，随后站到一旁等他。

“你不上车？”鹏帮忙把行李码好以后，从货车上下来，看到荆站在旁边看着自己。

“等你，待会我们坐一起。”

“好！”

大巴车里热热闹闹的，男生们压抑不住自己对即将到来的夏令营生活的期待，开始计划自己到了营地里要做什么。

载着少年们的车缓缓启动，很快便驶出城区。微微摇晃的车厢是最好的催眠曲，沐靠在苏的肩上睡得正香，车厢里的男孩们也大多开始补觉。没有人注意到，车窗的玻璃似乎开始变得愈发的不透明，这些敏感的尤物们，还没有感受到即将来临的危险。

不知道过了多就，车险的摇晃渐渐地平缓，车窗的玻璃也恢复了透明，沐揉揉眼睛从睡梦中醒来，发现车似乎已经开到了营地，停在一栋楼的大门前。

“嘿，醒醒，我们到了。”沐拍了拍身边的苏，又转过头去叫醒荆和鹏。

苏睁开眼睛看了看窗外，坐直了身子，准备下车。

“下车了！先到宿舍楼的大厅里面去集合！”一个通体黑衣的人爬上车厢，对着车厢里的男生们喊道。

男生们从车上下来，这些刚刚醒来的男生们，习惯了黑暗的环境，觉得车外阳光有些刺眼，便赶紧钻到宿舍楼里躲避阳光。在宿舍楼的大厅里，站着一排和刚才的男子同样装束的人，通体黑衣，带者墨镜，手背在身后站成一排。

荆看着这些人，再看看对面，感觉似乎有些不对劲，便问刚才车上的那人，“你好，请问那辆载着我们行李的车呢？”

男子看了荆一眼，语气不善地警告到“行李？什么行李？你们在这里只需要你们的身体，不需要行李。”

“什么？”荆有些没回过神来。

鹏抢先一步，想走到大楼的外面，却发现大楼门口的玻璃门已经被电磁锁锁上了，怎么推都推不开。便转身揪住那人的领子，想把他推到墙边。但房间里站着的那一排黑衣人并没有让鹏的威胁起到作用，他们冲过来抓住鹏的手臂，很轻松地把他放倒了，按在地上。

“欢迎各位来到桎梏训练营，在接下来的日子里，你们的每一天都将在欢乐的笑声中度过，”黑衣人的首领对着大厅里震惊的男孩们说到，“至于你们什么时候能离开这里，我建议你们还是不要有这样的想法。”

“欢乐？你们这样把我们骗来这里，把我们囚禁起来，还指望我们能够快乐？”

“囚禁？这话可说得不好听，我们有没有把你们关在笼子里，这么一大片区域随便你们走动，至于你们能不能进入这片迷雾森林，进去了又怎么走出去，那就看你们自己的造化了。至于怎么让你们感到快乐，那就要问问你们敏感的身体了。”

“什么意思？”一个男生壮着胆子问道。

“你们不用去想，看就好了，”首领对着押着鹏的那几名黑衣人说，“拿他来展示一下，让他们知道怎么感到快乐。”

黑衣人们从走廊里抗出来一张黑色的床，床垫是黑色的皮质，两边还有很多金属的小孔，床头和床尾都有两块竖起的木板，上面各有两个孔洞。黑衣人们把鹏押到刑床上，手脚伸进床头和床尾的孔洞里，再用皮带把鹏的腰和腿固定在床垫上。

黑衣人们绕成一圈站在鹏的身边，他们把鹏的 T 恤撕开，把白色的鞋子从鹏的脚上扒了下来，露出那双穿着白色长筒袜的 46 码的大脚，再把鹏的外裤拉到小腿上，把里面穿着的白色内裤撕掉，拿出一个金属的贞操锁，锁在了鹏因为紧张而缩小的阴茎上。

“这就是让你们感到快乐的方法，都给我看好了。”一个黑衣人对着大厅里目瞪口呆的男生们，恶狠狠地说到。

站在鹏头顶的黑衣人伸出手，伸到了他的乳头上挑逗，敏感的乳头在诡异的刺激下变得肿胀起来，被禁锢的阴茎也开始有了苏醒的反映。随后，黑衣人把手滑倒鹏的咯吱窝，开始在咯吱窝里翻腾。

站在鹏脚边的两名人自然也没有闲着，他们分别拿着一把按摩梳，在鹏被禁锢在足枷里的白袜大脚的脚底上来回刷动。

站在鹏身侧的四名黑衣人，两人在鹏的盆骨和大腿上来回抚摸，是不是挑逗着鹏被禁锢的阴茎和后面硕大的睾丸，再在鹏的臀缝上若有若无地划动着，两人对着鹏镶嵌着六块腹肌的腹部指指点点，抓挠按压。

“不要啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放开我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

全身上下突如其来的痒感让鹏发出了震天的笑声，鹏忍不住地左右躲闪，却被皮带和枷锁限制住了活动的范围，况且鹏现在全身上下只有那双洁白的长筒棉袜还完完整整地覆盖住该覆盖的地方，白袜却遮挡不住痒感的传递，赤裸的身躯无论如何扭动，都会暴露出更多的敏感区域。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放开我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们这帮变态哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

黑衣人们灵巧的手指在鹏敏感而精壮的身体上时而抚摸时而抓挠，两把刷子在鹏宽大而柔软的脚掌上来回刷动。敏感的肌肤成为了痒的接受器，无法逃脱的痒感从皮肤的各处输入，转化为欲望，在被禁锢的鼠蹊部聚集起来。

尽管鹏的下体被戴上了坚固的贞操锁，但贞操锁锁得住欲望的释放，锁不住欲望的积累。全身被抚摸和蹂躏着，如果没有贞操锁的禁锢，鹏的下体应该早已一柱擎天，喷发出白浊的欲望，但现在，鹏的欲望只能感受到被禁锢的酸胀，渴求着挣脱束缚。

脚下站着的两人从口袋里拿出来两瓶特制的润滑油，这种润滑油专为挠痒调教所调制，不仅能使得皮肤的触感更加光滑，而且能被皮肤所吸收，让皮肤更加敏感而柔软，更加入了催情的药物，催化身体在被刷子刷动的同时，将无尽的痒感转化为渴求的欲望，直达身体的深处。

黑衣人把润滑油倒在鹏还套着白袜的大脚上，袜底因为被刷子持续地刷动，已经开始变的越来越薄。有了润滑油的浸泡，白袜仿佛变得透明，隐隐约约露出了鹏因为被刷而变得红润的大脚。

黑衣人用手指在鹏的脚心上抓挠，虽然手指的触感没有按摩刷的强烈，但冰冷的润滑液和温暖的手指的触感交杂在一起，巨大的反差让鹏的脚心变得愈发敏感，加上药物的刺激，欲望从脚心最敏感的地方生成，经由那白皙的双腿聚集到鼠蹊，被禁锢的欲望尖端开始滴下透明的粘液。

赤裸的身体依然被数人折磨着，鹏依然在做无谓的挣扎，带者贞操锁的肉棒随着鹏的挣扎而左右甩动着，尖端的透明粘液也被甩得到处都是。

脚底被带者媚药的润滑油所覆盖，白皙而壮实的身体自然也不能幸免，站在鹏身边的黑衣人接过润滑油，倒在鹏有些肿胀的乳头上，再从乳头抹开，覆盖住他的双肋，涂抹他的腹肌，滋润他的腰侧，最终这些润滑油里的药物都被鹏的身体所吸收，来自药物的欲望和来自痒感的欲望叠加在一起，鹏的欲望极度渴求释放却被坚固的贞操锁所禁锢着，睾丸开始变得圆润，里面积累的精液，恐怕已有了不少的分量。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放开我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

被禁锢着欲望的鹏尽管很想发泄，但身上的抓挠一直没有停止，痒的感觉还是盖过了积累已久的性欲，他依然在挠痒的地狱中挣扎。

“这就是让你们感到快乐的方法，从今往后，你们在这里将会每天都被挠痒，你们将会被调教成为最敏感的痒奴，如果你们胆敢反抗的话，他现在的遭遇也将会降临到你们的身上，”黑衣人的首领对着大厅里被吓傻的男生们说到，“现在你们全部进到宿舍里，每个宿舍的门上写有你们的名字。”

男生们赶紧沿着楼梯逃离这充满笑声的酷刑现场，荆跟在后面，看着躺在刑具上被挠痒折磨的鹏，心里有说不出的难受。但黑衣人没有给他站在鹏身边陪伴的机会，把他们都赶上了二楼后，锁上了楼梯间的大门。

荆有气无力地沿着走廊向前走，走到一间门上贴着“荆、鹏”的房间门口，推门走了进去。

房间很大，装修也很好，但是房间里没有卫生间和浴室，洗澡和上厕所要到走廊尽头的两端，一端是澡堂，一端是卫生间。墙边摆放着两张并排在一起的床，合在一起将近三米的宽度，地上铺着地毯，床边有一张大的书桌，上面放有一些生活用品。靠近走廊的墙边有一个大衣柜，衣柜里有一些衣架和一个木箱，还有一个可以从走廊的小窗口放进来东西的传递窗。衣柜里贴着一张纸，写着：“每天的换洗衣服都会送到衣柜里，洗完澡把除了鞋子以外的衣物全部放到回收处，换上衣柜里的衣物。”

衣架上挂着两套衣服，只有无袖的球服和内裤，衣柜底部的隔板上放着两双袜子。荆拿起袜子看了看，这次的袜子是只到脚踝的短袜，又打开衣柜里的木箱，看了看里面，有四套镣铐，两套皮质的，两套金属的，两根按摩棒，还有几瓶 KY 润滑油和按摩刷。他关上衣柜门，坐在床上，想着正在楼下被挠痒惩罚的鹏，低着头努力忍住眼泪。

宿舍门被推开了，荆望向门口，发现是苏和沐走了进来。他们俩坐在荆的身边，沐抓过荆的手握在手心里，苏拍了拍他的背，用手环住荆的脖子，让荆靠在自己身上。两个男孩的体温传到了胆战心惊而发冷的荆的身上，荆止不住泪水，靠在苏身上痛哭了起来。

“别怕别怕，他们还要用我们的身体，不会伤害鹏的。”沐不知道该怎么安慰荆，只好耿直地说了。

“他是为了帮我出头才被折磨的。”荆内疚地说，哭得更狠了。

“别这样想，不是的，你没错，鹏也没错。那些人不管怎么样今天都会抓人去体罚的，鹏，只是他比较显眼，不是他的错。”苏拍着荆的背，安慰到。

荆没有说话，只是趴在苏的身上，放肆地哭泣着。一个刚刚走进他生活里的人，被锁在刑具上残酷地折磨，他却没有办法为他分担一份刑罚。

“你们先去洗漱把，我一个人呆一会，他应该快要可以回来了，”窗外渐渐地暗了下来，荆不想再让苏沐两人耽误自己的时间守着自己，对他们说到，“我没事的，我等他回来。”

“好，等他回来你安慰一下他，”沐对荆叮嘱道，“他可能会情绪挺不好的，你抱抱他。”

“嗯。”

荆的脑海里放电影似的闪过了一帧又一帧的片段，从体检时被绑在检查床上挠痒和取前列腺液，到不高的夏令营费用却发了一双昂贵的球鞋，还选在市里最豪华的酒店集合。原来一切都是因为，这是他们用自己的身体换来的。自己的身体对于他们而言，是尤物，更是玩物。

不知道过了多久，也不知道鹏被折磨了多久，只知道窗外的天空从红色转成了深蓝色，又变成了黑色。

宿舍门被敲响，敲门的声音轻轻的，有气无力的。

荆抑制不住自己，冲到门口打开门，看到鹏站在门外，荆冲上去紧紧地抱住鹏，鹏的身上依然穿着外裤和那双被刷得已经有了破洞的袜子，手上提着那双白色的鞋。

再把鹏扶到床上坐着。鹏坐在床上看着站在自己面前的荆，抱住他的腰默默地哭泣。

荆把鹏推到床上，脱掉自己的上衣，把鹏那双刚刚被虐待的双脚捧在手上，小心翼翼地脱去那双被刷得有些烂了的袜子，把那双冰冷的大脚踩在自己的胸口，试图用自己的体温温暖被折磨得憔悴的鹏。

“啊~”

冰冷却敏感的脚底覆盖上温暖的肌肤，刚刚从残酷的折磨下逃脱出来的鹏感觉非常舒服，但一想到自己踩着室友的胸口，又把双脚挣脱了下来。

“你别动，”荆看着鹏在躲，又抓过他的脚，用力地踩在自己胸口上，“你刚才被折磨得那么惨，我不能看着你被体罚却不为你做什么。”

鹏没说话，脚踩在荆胸口的感觉确实非常舒服，但是身上刚刚涂满了催情的药物，刚刚已经消沉了的欲望又开始有了抬头的倾向。

荆把鹏的双脚放在床上，把鹏的裤子从腿上扒了下来，趴在鹏的身上，看着他两腿的根部。贞操锁在鹏从那张刑床上下来前已经被取下来了，荆看着鹏微微勃起的阴茎，突然俯下身张开嘴含了进去。

“啊~”

阴茎突然被温暖而又湿润的口腔包裹着，迅速地胀大起来，鹏忍不住发出一声娇喘。荆跪趴在鹏的两腿之间，时而低下头，让鹏的阴茎深入自己的喉咙，时而吐出大半根阴茎，只用舌头在冠状沟和龟头上来回滑动。

鹏根本不是这种猛烈的刺激的对手，只好在荆的口舌下连连喘息。身体经过了挠痒的调教和药物的刺激，欲望到了临界点又被压制住多次，在没有桎梏的吮吸下，鹏的睾丸开始抽动起来，滚烫的白浊随着阴茎的抽动，从身体里厚积薄发。

荆没有抗拒鹏的发射，依然紧紧地吸住鹏的阴茎，让把浓郁的精液有力地射击在自己的上颚，再吞服到口腔里。

过了好久，鹏的射精终于停止了。禁欲已久的他今天在经历了接踵而来的调教和抚弄之后，终于得以释放。射精后的鹏疲惫地躺在床上，荆趴在他的怀里，头埋在鹏的胸口。

“我们去洗澡吧。”荆说到。

“好。”

荆和鹏走到走廊尽头的浴室，把衣服脱在收集衣物的箱子里，进到浴室的里面。

浴室很大，但是由于天色很晚了，没有人正在洗澡。中间有几堵矮墙隔开，每一堵矮墙上都有一排淋浴器，靠外的墙顶部有几扇采光和通风的气窗，那堵墙的踢脚线处和头顶上的高度都有一排迈入墙内的钢筋挂钩，需要时可以把手脚锁起来，把人挂在墙上。

荆和鹏走到一个淋浴器前，荆取下花洒，调了调水温，便把花洒对着鹏冲去。

“你别动，我帮你洗。”

“好。”鹏看着眼前认真的小弟弟，心底一股暖流涌上，眼睛突然痒了一下。

鹏身上刚刚涂满了润滑油，虽然润滑油已经干了，但是被水一冲又开始回复了润滑的性质。荆仔仔细细地冲刷鹏的每一寸皮肤，把润滑油从皮肤上冲干净后，伸手按压了一下墙上的沐浴露盒子。

荆把花洒关掉，挂在墙上，双手把沐浴露搓了搓，伸手搂住鹏，在他的身上来回抚摸。荆的手法非常细腻，在鹏的身体上轻轻地按摩着。鹏刚刚发泄过的欲望又被荆挑拨得有些萌动。

荆再次打开花洒，把鹏身上的泡沫冲掉，“你的头我够不着，你自己洗吧，”对鹏眨了眨眼睛。

“那你也先洗头，我待会帮你洗身体。”鹏看着荆的裸体，有些激动。

“好。”

两人洗完头发以后，鹏突然把荆抱起来，再让荆坐在地上，再把花洒的水温调高了些，让水流冲刷在荆的双腿之间。埋下头，一口吸住了荆的欲望。

没过多久，荆也把自己的浆液释放在了鹏的口腔里，虽然没有鹏的量大，但是也依然浓郁。

两人在热水的冲刷下拥抱在一起，默默地享受水流的冲刷。

“走吧，时间不早了，洗漱一下回去睡觉了。”鹏抱着怀里的小弟弟说。

“好。”

洗漱完以后，荆和鹏爬到床上钻进了同一床被子里，也不愿意去穿衣柜里的衣服和内裤了。两人在床上挤在一起，感受着对方肌肤的触感，享受着身边唯一的温暖。

堕入牢笼的第一个夜晚，两名少年赤裸着身体，相拥而眠。


	6. 初堕囚笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人在隔间里呼吸着彼此的气息，享受着来之不易的温暖。心有灵犀，默默无言。

第二天一早七点，男孩们便在一阵急促的电铃中醒来。苏揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，看了看被自己紧紧抓在手里的晴天娃娃，长呼了一口气，昨天一天经历的事情，让他难以接受。所幸自己除了身体以外，还有一个昨天塞不进行李箱的晴天娃娃留在身边，能给自己些许慰藉。

苏扯了扯被子，感觉被子窄了很多，转过头竟然看到自己被子里竟然多了个人。

“嘿，你怎么半夜钻进我被子来。”他拍醒身边的沐，问道。

“你被子暖。”沐惺忪地答道。

苏面对着昨天的事情难以接受，沐也没好到哪里去。半夜沐蜷在自己的被子里，从冷汗和噩梦中惊醒了两次，决定钻到苏的被子里睡。身边有一个温暖的活生生的人，总比一个人蜷着好，这一觉便睡到天明。

苏大概知道沐钻进自己被子来的原因，7 月的酷暑，虽然房间里开着空调，但也不至于要挤到一起来御寒，大概真正寒冷的不是肌肤，而是充斥着恐惧的心。两人都心照不宣地没有说出来，被囚禁到这笑声的地狱里，抱团取暖才是支撑着彼此走下去的办法。

门外传来一阵嘈杂的声音，苏走到门口，打开一条门缝，看到几名黑衣人拿着电棍和皮鞭，很多只穿着一条窄窄的白色三角内裤和白色鞋袜的男生被驱赶着跑向楼下。苏赶紧把门关上，把还在床上的沐叫起来。

“快，赶紧穿鞋，他们在赶我们到楼下。”苏一边穿鞋一边催促着沐。

“我靠这大清早的搞什么。”沐一边下床一边抱怨道。

“不知道，我见他们还拿着皮鞭和电棍。”

“靠。”

两人很快穿好鞋走到门外，看到荆和鹏两人也正从宿舍里出来。

“你昨天没事吧，什么时候回来的。”沐对着鹏问道。

“没事，就是被弄得有些喘不过气，没什么其他问题，睡一晚好多了。”鹏不好意思地回答道。

“没事就好。”苏拍了拍鹏的肩，以示安慰。

男生们被赶到楼下，聚集到宿舍楼的大厅里，因为早晨刚起床的缘故，每个人的下体都是鼓囊囊的，窄小的三角内裤遮不住男生们晨起的肉棒。大厅的四面站有几个拿着皮鞭和铁链的黑衣人，面色不善地看着这些被囚禁在桎梏里的尤物。

男生们看着四周的黑衣人，联想到昨天下午鹏的遭遇，吓得大气都不敢出。

黑衣人的首领从宿舍楼外走来，刷卡打开了大厅上的电磁锁，走进大厅里看着眼前的这些男生。

“从今天开始，你们正式成为了训练营的一员。你们将在我们的训练下成为最敏感的痒奴，你们在这里必须保持身体的完美，保持皮肤的光滑、身体的敏感和身材的标致，这样你们才能被一个好的主人看上。所以从今天开始，你们所有人早上都必须晨跑，两个人一组，一共五圈。”

话音刚落，还没等男生们反应过来，黑衣人们便拿着垫有皮圈的钢制镣铐把每个宿舍的两人的腿用长长的铁链锁在了一起，再在没有锁上的那条腿上锁上了一个沙袋。脚踝上的镣铐和铁链有将近十斤的重量，每个沙袋有五斤的重量，这样一来，男生们每个人腿上都分担着十斤的重量。

玻璃门被打开了，黑衣人拿着皮鞭和电棍，驱赶着这些男生向操场跑去。好在拴在两个人之间的铁链很长，虽然拖在地上但不至于限制两人的步调必须一致，镣铐里的皮圈也不至于让钢制的镣铐把小腿的皮肤磨破。

五圈也就是两公里的距离，对于这些男生们来说，本不是什么大问题，但挂在两腿上的沙袋和镣铐，不仅起到负重的作用，还让一个宿舍的两人必须保持相近的速度，还没跑出几步便有人摔倒在地上，而一旦被队伍后面的黑衣人追上，黑衣人手中的皮鞭和电棍便会在这些男孩的身体上留下一道道红色的血痕。

鹏小心翼翼地控制着脚步，既不能跑得太快让荆跟不上自己的速度，也不能跑得太慢落在后面，相对而言，苏和沐两人身高差距不大，配合起来没有多大的问题。

两公里的晨跑很快便在皮鞭和电棍的响声中结束，黑衣人把男生们腿上的束缚解开，把他们驱赶回宿舍楼。

宿舍楼的一楼是餐厅和厨房，餐厅里都是四人座的桌子，餐厅的旁边是厨房，厨房和餐厅之间是拿取食物的案台，案台上摆着今天的早餐，豆浆、白粥、馒头、鸡蛋、榨菜，看上去不太有什么胃口。荆鹏和苏沐四人各拿了一个馒头和一碗豆浆，围坐在一张桌子旁默默地就着豆浆啃着馒头。虽然没什么胃口，但是不填一填肚子的话，今天可能会很难熬。

实际上，就算填饱了肚子，今天也会很难熬。

男生们吃完了早餐走到餐厅的外面，大厅里依然有几名拿着皮鞭和电棍的黑衣人在把守着，把吃完早餐出来的男生们赶回楼上的宿舍去洗漱，让他们半小时后下来。

男生们回到宿舍拿出洗漱的用具到卫生间和浴室洗漱，洗漱完后回到宿舍里，那些早上被皮鞭和电棍抽打过的人，只能趁着这个时候用清水洗一洗崭新的伤口。

荆和鹏坐在床上，荆靠在鹏的肩上默默地回想起这两天的经历，默默想着怎样才能有办法离开这个恐怖的囚牢。

突然宿舍门被轻轻地敲响，荆小心翼翼地打开一条门缝，看到外面站着的是苏和沐两人。

“唉是你们啊，进来吧。”荆拉开门避开身子，让两人走进来。

“我们来看看你，昨天你被折磨惨了，也没机会来慰问一下。”沐小心地对鹏说到。

苏看到地上扔了一双袜底破了的袜子，捡起来问道，“这双袜子怎么会这样？”

“这……昨天我穿的，被他们拿刷子刷破了。”鹏有些不好意思。

“……”沐和苏两人有些被吓到了，无法想象被袜子被刷子刷破，里面裹着的那只脚受了多么大的折磨。

“咱们怎么才能离开这个鬼地方啊。”荆小声地抱怨道。

把我们卖掉了之后吧。”苏无奈的说到。

“与其这样，不如我们找个机会跑出去。”沐喊道。

苏赶忙一把搂住沐，从后面捂住他的嘴，“喊这么大声你也不怕被听到。”

“唔……，但是在这里到最后被卖掉也不是办法啊。”沐说到。

“会有办法的，但是现在在这里活下去，不被他们弄死，才是我们目前的目标。”荆说到。

“只能这样了，尽量不要被他们抓到什么，昨天还以为他们要用我们的身体，不会打我们，看今天早上这阵势，看来皮肉之苦也跑不了了。”沐很无奈。

走廊上的电铃又急促地响了起来，男生们赶紧离开宿舍跑到楼下。黑衣人依次点过这些赤裸着身体的男生，确认所有人都在大厅里以后，把他们带到了另一座大楼里。

沐紧紧地抓住苏的手，手心里的汗暴露了他的紧张。荆和鹏的手也互相抓着，但有了昨天的事，两人对今天的未知有了一些心理准备。

这一座大楼的门口挂有「实验楼」三个大字，里面有很多小的实验室，每个实验室都有一张刑床，刑床可以根据需要更换不同的样式。有些刑床和检查椅一样，把腿架起来充分地暴露试验品最敏感的部位，有些是像手术台一样，可以更牢固地束缚躺在上面的试验品。

实验室的门口同样像宿舍一样，用一张纸写上每个人的名字，不同的是宿舍是两人一间，而在实验室里，相依为命的两人只好分开。

苏牵着沐的手走到沐的实验室门口，拍了拍沐的肩，目送着沐走进实验室的门。

一个穿着白大褂的工作人员看到沐走进来，对他说到：“你直接躺到那张椅子上吧。”

沐走向了检查椅，把自己用门户大开的姿势放在了检查椅上。

工作人员拿出静电胶带，从脚踝，小腿跟和手腕处捆住检查椅上的试验品一样的沐，再拿出一根腰带把腰也固定在了椅子上，眼睛也被蒙上了眼罩。接着脚上的鞋带被解开了，鞋子毫无阻拦地被扒了下来，穿着白色棉袜的脚暴露在空气中，耷拉着吊在腿上。

因为失去了视觉，触觉就会变得格外敏感。而仰面躺在砧板上的鱼肉，在等待痒的酷刑的过程中，紧张又会进一步加剧敏感的神经。

“嗯呐~”

沐突然感觉到，一种冰凉的触感出现在自己胸前的两个乳头上。工作人员把两个电击的贴片贴在了他的双乳，随后把导线连接到一旁的设备中。

接着是腋窝，一种滑腻腻的感觉出现在腋下，随之是一双手在自己的两腋处，将滑腻的油状物抹匀。然后一把剃刀从沐的腋窝划过，腋下的绒毛随着剃刀的动作而脱落，露出了底下光洁的腋窝。

腋毛被剃光后，乳头的那种触感在两个腋窝处也开始出现。接下来肋骨两侧也出现了同样的感觉。

“咔嚓”

工作人员拿着一把剪刀，剪掉了沐两腿根部套着的白色内裤，随后剪掉了他阴茎上的毛发。再用剃刀把沐把阴茎周围的毛发刮得干干净净，沐那尺寸傲人的阴茎完完整整地暴露了出来。

接着，工作人员轻轻地在沐的阴茎上撸动，紧张的精神加上柔软的刺激，沐的阴茎迅速地涨大起来，直指自己的肚脐。

工作人员拿来四个金属环，依次套在沐的阴茎上，再拿出一个稍大一些的铁环，套住了沐的睾丸。同样，这些铁环也被导线连接到一旁的机器中。

胸口上的感觉再度出现，两个电击贴片贴在了沐翘挺是臀峰上，连接到身边的机器上。

肛门处的黑色毛发同样被刮掉，工作人员用拔掉针头的注射器灌进去一管掺着催情药物的润滑油之后，塞进去一根粗大而又圆润的金属肛塞，肛门处只留下一根细细的导线，像尾巴一样，连接到身旁的设备上。

脚依旧套着那双白色的棉袜，似乎逃过了这一阶段的折磨。

“啊！”

突然一股针刺般的疼痛从沐的双乳传来，接着是腋下，肋骨。整个胸口的皮肤被电击器连成一个回路，在微弱的高频电流下，仿佛被千万只食人蚁啃噬着。

“啊啊啊啊啊好痛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是什么啊好难受啊啊放开我”

沐紧紧地抵住检查椅，企图用自己的毅力熬过这又痛又痒的电击酷刑。

过了大概十分钟，胸口的啃噬渐渐消失，沐喘着粗气躺在检查椅上，全身都冒出了无数的汗珠，在实验室的灯光下，反射出诱人的光芒。

十分钟的电击，度秒如年。

短暂得到了几分钟的喘息之后，电击的痛楚再度袭来，而这次的目标却不是坚实的胸口，而是那原本被内裤包裹着的柔弱的下体。

肛门和睾丸的设备将整个盆骨连接成一个回路，臀部的两个贴片将屁股的皮肤笼罩在电流下，阴茎上的四个铁环则专注于啃噬那尺寸傲人的肉棒。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好痛啊。”

电击下体和电击胸部是完全不同程度的磨难，唯一的相似就是又痛又痒的啃噬。敏感的部位被重点针对，沐不断地在检查椅上扭动着自己敏感的身体。

“啊啊啊好痛啊啊啊啊啊不要啊。”

十分钟后，啃噬着下体的电流向上爬过沐的腰肢，再度袭击胸口。胸口和下体被电流连接到一起，痛楚的感觉萦绕在整个上半身。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊受不了好难受啊放开我。”

沐竭尽所能地在检查椅上扭动自己的身体，但尼龙质地的腰带和层层裹住静电胶带，岂是依靠挣扎的力量就能挣脱的，无谓的挣扎只能让束缚深深地箍入皮肤，再让浓密的汗珠从皮肤上渗透出来。

悬挂在腿上的白袜脚丫最终逃不过恶魔的青睐，凉凉的润滑油浸透了套着42码脚丫的白袜，浸润着敏感的双足，接着两名工作人员一只手紧紧地抓住试图挣扎的脚，一只手开始在脚心上轻轻地挠动。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈啊啊啊啊啊好痒啊啊啊啊啊好难受你们这些变态快放开我啊啊啊啊啊啊”

胸口上和下体啃噬般的痛楚和脚底恶魔般的奇痒，都被这副仅仅176cm的躯体承受着。平时被悉心呵护的皮肤，如今成为了电流和痒感最好的接受器。

电流和痒感不断地从皮肤输入身体，最终转化成欲望积累在那饱满的睾丸中。被电击环箍住的阴茎正不断地流出清澈的前列腺液，在壮实的腹肌中汇聚成溪流。

这一轮的磨难持续了将近半个小时，半个小时接连不断的电击，啃噬着身上每一个敏感的部位，半个小时接连不断的挠痒，刺激着柔软的脚底。疼痛和瘙痒的双重折磨，让仅仅18岁的沐仿佛堕入地狱。

半个小时过去，胸口和下体的电流戛然而止，折磨着脚底的工作人员也恋恋不舍地放下了被挠的有些红润的脚。沐全身上下都渗透出细密的汗珠，阴茎前端流出的前列腺液顺着腹肌的沟壑在椅子上聚集起来。

沐依然不敢放松自己紧绷的肌肉，他害怕再次突袭的痛楚会给他带来更大的磨难。

工作人员撕下了贴在沐皮肤上的电击贴片，那种又黏又痒的感觉终于从皮肤上消失了，接着取下了戴在阴茎和阴囊上的铁环，最后拔出了塞在肛门里的电击肛塞。

工作人员按下检查椅旁的一个按钮，沐的双腿缓缓地下降，腰部则被抬起，从仰面躺着抬起双腿门户大开的姿势，变成了坐在椅子上岔开双腿的姿势。

沐突然感觉小腹一凉，那种带着性药的润滑油又被倾倒在小腹上，一个工作人员带着乳胶手套，用手从小腹上划过，握住沐下体勃起的阴茎，将润滑油涂在粗大的肉棒和圆润的阴囊上。

工作人员用双手缓缓地撸动着这根粗大的肉棒，企图挤压出里面积存已久的精华，还不时地用掌心在硕大的龟头上揉搓，给予这根鸡巴最大的刺激。

从酷刑从熬过来的沐半躺在检查椅上，岔开双腿闭着眼睛，享受着下体传来的舒适。随着工作人员灵巧的手在肉棒上不断地揉搓，沐不由自主地发出一阵阵娇喘般的呻吟。

沐的身下硕大的鸡巴有了之前被电击的铺垫，被撸动几分钟后，就有了想要射精的感觉，可是工作人员的双手却离开了他的下体，开始在他的乳头上轻轻挑逗。

“嗯哈！好痒。”

这种轻柔的抚摸并不难受，沐虽然被禁锢在刑具上，但依然默默地享受着这些带有欲望的欢愉。

下体失去了刺激开始变得有些疲软，工作人员的手又再次握住了沐两腿之间，那渐渐低头的肉棒。

“啊好爽。”

下体再次感受到舒适的刺激，沐不由自主地发出了一声骚气的娇喘。工作人员听到沐开始进入状态，加大了握住沐的鸡巴的力度。

沐再次来到了射精的临界点，当他想憋住气将精液射出时，一股寒意从下体传来。

工作人员拿着一个冰冻好的冰袋，在沐的鼠蹊和小腹部敷着。

“唔……好冷。”

“这小子真骚，鸡巴的骚水流的满身都是，还叫得那么骚浪。”正在给沐打飞机的工作人员对旁边的同事说到。

“嘿嘿，你可得注意点别让他射出来啊。”一旁的工作人员似笑非笑地说。

沐毫无保留地听到了这段对话，他本以为自己能在这种酥软的状态下射出积蓄已久的精华，短暂地享受一下最简单的快感。没想到如今就连射精，也是折磨的一部分。

果不其然，每当欲望积累到一定程度想要射精时，在下体揉动的那双手都会迅速地离开，再加上冰袋的寒意，让即将冲破的欲望退回到身体里。

“让我射吧好难受啊。”往复了三次之后，沐忍不住发出了羞耻的哀求。

“你这小子真骚，你给我好好忍住，下午让你射个够。”工作人员在沐的脸上拍了拍，笑着说，“你这么大个鸡巴，不好好调教一下岂不浪费。”

在射精的边缘游走了将近十次，每次到了最后都没办法释放出来。几个小时的折磨后，沐感觉下体快要爆炸了，拼命地顶着自己精壮的腰，企图操着空气让自己得到释放。

但操空气并不能带来刺激，一个冰袋却突然被扔到了沐的两腿之间，一受凉，两腿之间燥热的欲望迅速地疲软下去，工作人员用冷水冲干净了沐的下体，给他戴上了一个全包裹式的贞操锁，贞操锁内的铁棍深入龟头尖端的尿道口，现在别说是射精，就连排尿也没办法完成。

沐感觉下体被套进一个管子里，尿道口被撑开后堵住，下体又酸又涨的说不出的难受。

手脚和腰腹上的绑带被取了下来，眼罩也被工作人员取下，工作人员扶着他站了起来，持续的边缘控制让沐差点因为腿软而跪在地上。

工作人员从柜子里拿出一双干净的白色短袜和一条新的白色三角内裤，说到“你先去旁边卫生间里冲洗一下，回来穿上新的内裤和袜子就可以回去了。

卫生间在房间外面走廊的尽头，意味着自己要带者贞操锁裸体走到走廊上，走廊上已经不断传来有人走动的声音，沐感觉非常羞耻，但也无能为力。他慢慢地打开实验室的门，看到外面有个人站着。

他吓了一跳，下意识地捂住自己的下体，才注意到站在门口等他的是苏。苏走过来抱住沐，沐趴在苏的身上努力抑制住自己想要哭的感觉。

“我要先去卫生间洗一下”

“好，我和你一起去吧，荆和鹏在楼下等我们，咱们动作快一点”

在卫生间里，苏拿过隔间里的淋浴器，调了调水温，从沐的身上冲下去。

“他们把你怎么了吗。”苏看着沐带着小小的贞操锁的光洁的下体，忧心地问。

“他们先把我身上的腋毛和阴毛都剃掉了，然后身上贴满电极片电击，然后一边被电一边被挠痒痒，然后就是一直打我飞机但是不给我射精，说要憋到今晚才给射，”沐委屈地说到，“他们对你怎么了吗。”

“没，我就是被捆起来挠痒痒，然后被刷子刷脚底，没有其他的东西。”苏说完抱了抱全身湿透的沐。

“走吧，我还得回去穿衣服，别让荆和鹏他们等太久了。”沐说到，伸手把水龙头关掉，拉着苏走出了隔间。

“好，我跟你去吧。”

“沐光着身子走了出卫生间，苏赶忙走在他的面前帮他挡着下体那明晃晃的贞操锁。回到刚才的实验室，沐坐在地上穿好了衣服和鞋袜。“走吧。”

荆和鹏两人在实验楼的大厅门口站了一会，看到苏和沐下来便迎了上去，两人的咯吱窝和腰都红红的，看来被挠得不轻。

四人结伴跟着其他人一起走回宿舍楼，午饭还是在早上的那一件餐厅里，虽然比起早饭来说多了几个菜，但都是非常清淡简单的菜品，放在平时也依然让人提不起胃口，但早上被折磨得精疲力竭，肚子早已饥肠辘辘，四个男孩围坐在木桌边，默默地吃了一大碗米饭。

回到宿舍，男孩们简单地洗漱了一下，便钻进被子里。苏坐在床上抱着趴在自己身上的沐，缓缓地抚摸着沐的头，低下头亲了刚刚睡着的沐一口，便向下把身体滑进被子里，紧紧地搂住身边的沐。

沐醒来的时候，发现自己趴在苏的身上，睡着时还张着嘴，口水流出来弄得苏的胸口满都是。他赶紧爬起来拿过床头的纸巾，擦干上面的痕迹。

苏被他一擦弄醒了，睁开眼看着趴在自己身上的男孩，伸手揽住他一转身，把沐压在身下，低下头向着沐的脸深深地亲了一口。

“啊不要，我下面还被锁着。”沐被他弄得很舒服，下面隐隐有了感觉，赶紧制止苏。苏只好放开沐，半躺在床上，搂着趴在自己身上的沐，轻轻地抚摸他的后背和屁股。

走廊外的电铃又如催命般响了起来，下午的折磨又将降临到这些男生的身上。

沐起身的时候感到自己下身被戴上的贞操锁，又想到自己早上的遭遇，开始对下午有了未知的恐惧，身体禁不住的有些发抖。

苏感觉到了沐的异样，赶紧一把把他抱在怀里，“别怕，别怕，”苏轻轻地在沐的耳边说到，“忍一忍很快就能过去的，别怕。”

“嗯……”沐略带哭腔地应了一声，“我没事的。”

走廊上的人渐渐多了起来，黑衣人们又开始拿着皮鞭和电棍把这些男生驱赶向实验楼。

沐和苏来到实验室的门口，正准备推门进去，突然转过身抬头看着苏，“晚上你在这里等我。”

“好，”苏向前抱了抱沐，拍了拍他的背“我在这里等你，不会有事的。”

沐推开实验室的门，里面已经有几名穿着白大褂的工作人员在虎视眈眈地看着他了。

“憋坏了吧，今晚让你好好射一下，你可别让我们失望啊。”工作人员似笑非笑地着沐说到，递给他一瓶矿泉水。“把这瓶水喝完，全脱光了躺上去吧，省的还要给你换一条裤子。”

沐拧开矿泉水瓶喝了下去，把瓶子扔在门口的垃圾桶里。隐隐约约感觉到今晚自己可能不会太好过，但以自己微弱的力量却又无法逃脱，更无法反抗，只好默默地脱下鞋子和袜子，把袜子塞在鞋口里，再脱下两腿根部的内裤，露出了束缚住阴茎的贞操锁。把内裤放到鞋子上之后，沐坐到了那张检查椅上。

检查椅还是中午时的状态，坐在上面是半躺着张开双腿的姿势，这个姿势虽然不是特别羞耻，但是依然暴露出了阴茎和脚底这些非常敏感而柔弱的部位。对于取精和边缘控制这些操作而言，也非常方便。

沐的眼睛再次被蒙上，脚踝和大腿都被绑带绑住，双手被拉到椅子背后，反绑在身体后面。

一股冰凉的液体滴落到沐的左边乳头上，随着工作人员的抚摸和揉动，把性药和润滑油涂满了沐的上半身，再覆盖住沐的下体和双腿，向前平伸的两只脚也没有遗漏。涂满润滑油的尤物般的肉体，仿佛等待蹂躏的宠物。

今晚用的润滑油里，性药的浓度格外的高，加上积蓄已久的下体依然被坚固的贞操锁束缚着，沐感觉自己鸡巴又涨又痒，随时想要爆炸。

刺激并没有从性器上开始，贞操锁也没有被摘下来，在未知和恐惧的等待中，首先感觉到抚摸的，是沐向前伸出的白嫩的双脚。

两个工作人员跨坐在沐的小腿上，用灵巧的双手，蘸着高浓度的催情药和润滑油，在沐白嫩的脚丫下轻轻抓挠，让沐的两只尤物般的脚丫都得到了充分的眷顾。

“啊哈哈哈哈好…好痒啊哈哈哈哈。”沐本以为可以脱去下体的桎梏，正等待着得到释放的时刻。没想到在黑暗之中，等来的却是脚心的奇痒，脚心刚一被触碰，便发出无法抑制的笑声。

猛烈的痒感伴随着滑腻的润滑油在脚心的嫩肉上滑动，在轻柔而快速的按压和药物的作用下，欲望从脚心最柔弱的地方产生，穿过酥麻无力的白皙双腿，聚集到两颗饱满肿胀的睾丸里，积累到金属桎梏下的肉茎中。即使带着坚硬的锁具，沐的下体也抑制不住地勃起，将贞操锁向前顶出，拉扯着胯下的睾丸。

脚心上的抓挠持续了二十分钟，等到工作人员停下手中的爬动，从沐的小腿上起身时，沐的身体已经渗出了细密的汗珠，胸膛快速起伏着，喘着一口口粗气。

二十分钟的挠痒，二十分钟的欲望与桎梏的抗争。

沐突然感到下体被人触碰，伴随着阴茎和尿道口的触感，他生怕新的体罚降临到自己无可躲避的身上，紧张地把自己压在椅子上一动不动。索性有人在下体捣腾了一下后，没有什么痛苦的感觉。

下体的桎梏被取了下来，欲望积蓄已久的阴茎迅速勃起，甚至比进入贞操锁之前的体积更大。尿道口失去了金属的堵塞，晶莹的前列腺液的液滴从尿道口排出，再从龟头上滑落。

冰凉的液体滴落沐在暴露着的肿大的龟头上，顺着龟头滑落，布满整根硕大的阴茎。在润滑油的包裹和电灯的照耀下，沐下体硕大的阳具闪着淫靡的反光。

工作人员坐在沐的身侧，带着乳胶手套的双手蘸满了高浓度的催情药和润滑油，双手十字交叉，握住沐硕大的鸡巴，缓缓地上下撸动着。

沐仰面躺在检查椅上，嘴微微张开喘着气，享受着被人打飞机的快感。

突然一块布被塞到了他的嘴里，接着嘴上被塞进一个橡胶口球，口球上的两根带子被绕到脑袋后面扣上。

“小骚狗怎么这么淫荡，被打飞机还张着嘴，是不是想吃鸡巴了，”给沐戴上口球的工作人员拍了拍他的脸，说到，“先尝一尝你自己的袜子吧。”

沐知道刚刚被塞进嘴里的那块布是自己的袜子，所幸袜子只穿了一个中午，没什么味道。但含着自己袜子被人打飞机这事，让他感到非常无地自容，脸迅速地红了起来。

下体的刺激依然，有了早上的调教和中午的禁锢，加上刚刚的搔痒的刺激，即使工作人员有意地放缓了套弄的节奏，沐依然在一个多小时后缴械。但让沐没想到的是，即使在射精时和射精后，下体的刺激也依然没有停止，反而更加剧烈。

工作人员一手握住沐刚刚释放过的硕大的阴茎，一手借着新鲜而滚烫的精液，在沐红润的龟头上搓动。相比起被套弄的舒适，刚刚射精后被龟头责，便是巨大而难以忍受的快感。

“小骚狗爽不爽，爽的话叫出来让我们听听。”工作人员一边在沐有些红肿的硕大鸡巴上搓动，一边言语羞辱着忍受着巨大快感的小奶狗。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”潮水般的快感和蹂躏让沐说不出话，甚至喘不上一口完整的，只能在牢固的束缚带上猛烈地扭动自己的身体。胶带紧紧地箍住沐的身体，嵌入皮肤内勒出一道血痕。

龟头责仍在持续，沐感到一股难以名状的感觉从小腹向下体袭去，他强忍住尿意，不愿在这种屈辱的时候失禁。

但他依然没能忍住，在工作人员用力的搓动下，尿液不受控制地从尿道口喷射而出，工作人员握住沐的鸡巴，让尿液喷射在沐的腹部，沐的胸脯上，喷射在沐的脸上和嘴唇和口球的缝隙中，尿水的气味便自下而上地布满了沐的身躯。

失禁后的沐感到非常地无地自容，涨红的脸上开始留下一道道泪痕，身体嗫嚅着抽动着。

工作人员将沐身上的束缚解下，沐正准备起身，却摔到地上，趴在地上控制不住地大哭起来。

“刚刚叫的那么骚，现在又哭的那么惨。”工作人员依然羞辱着无地自容的沐。

过了好一会，沐的抽泣渐渐平缓，他脱下眼罩，看到工作人员都已经离开了，实验室里的灯也只留下了一盏。他从地上爬起来，走到门口。

推开门，苏站在外面走过来想要抱住他，沐想到自己身上的尿骚味，又羞涩地一把推开了苏，裸着身子跑向卫生间。

苏也跟着沐跑向了卫生间，向中午一样帮沐冲洗身体。冲洗干净后，站在卫生间里，沐向前一步一把搂住了苏。苏把花洒挂在墙上，也抱住了怀里的沐，轻轻地抚摸着他的背。两人在隔间里呼吸着彼此的气息，享受着来之不易的温暖。

回到实验室换好衣服，检查椅和地上的尿液依然散发着气息，沐赶紧跑出实验室，只想着逃离这个让他无地自容的地方。

鹏和荆依然在一楼等着他们，四个大男孩并排走在路上，心有灵犀，默默无言。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 苏疲惫地静静地躺着，任凭冰冷而疼痛的水流冲刷着赤裸而敏感的身体。

# 第七章 渐堕欲瘾

即使被锁在刑床上挠痒的时刻总是度秒如年，但时光依然在匆匆地逝去。这些帅气的大男孩们从堕入囚牢的那一刻到现在，已经过去了一个多月的时间。

八月的风，火热中夹杂着淫靡的气息。隐隐约约的笑声和淫靡的呻吟依然不断地从实验楼的隔音墙里传来，接连不断地一个多月的调教，让这些尤物般的男生逐渐起了变化。

从最开始的奋力的抗拒，到慢慢地开始习惯这种带有欲望的触碰，再到现在开始有了对挠痒的依恋。男生们中的一些人开始逐渐地在接连不断地挠痒和调教下感受到淫靡的快感，开始逐渐对调教有了一丝渴望。而简单的身体上的搔动和揉捏，纵然依然能让这些被困在刑具上的男孩们开怀大笑，但终究有失去效用的一天。

训练营的工作人员也敏锐地觉察到了这一点，他们迫切地需要开发新的调教手段，不仅仅是从身体上，更是从心灵上，让这些实验品成为痒欲和性欲的奴隶。

苏再一次像往常一样，走进那间让他饱受折磨的实验室。尽管心里千万个不愿意，但他不想再次尝试皮鞭和电棍抽打在脊背上的感觉——前几天苏在晨跑的时候两条腿不小心绊到一起，摔在地上后被两名黑衣人追上，脚踩在地上轮番抽打，最后是沐注意到苏的落队，才用自己的皮肉换下了被打的满身血痕的苏。所幸，当天晚上训练营的工作人员在他们的衣柜里放了两大瓶药膏，大概三天后，两人皮肤上的鞭痕便渐渐褪去，只留下刻骨铭心的疼痛烙在心有余悸的脑海里。

走进实验室以后，他感觉今天实验室里的气氛和往常不太一样。实验室里的工作人员比往常多了不少，桌子上摆放了一双 AJ1 球鞋，包裹在一个透明的密封袋内。球鞋和他之前穿到酒店的是同一款式，但是自己之前那双鞋已经很久没有见过了，远远地一看也不能确定是不是自己之前的那一双。苏感到有些疑惑，他不明白为什么要把球鞋拿到实验室里，也不知道为什么要把鞋装到密封袋里。

当他想像往常一样脱掉鞋子再脱掉内裤时，工作人员对他说今天不用脱掉鞋袜，只要脱掉内裤就行。苏愣了愣，但还是顺从地只脱下内裤，穿着鞋袜躺到了椅子上，任由工作人员把他门户大开地捆住。

今天男生们拿到的袜子是一双白色的短袜，恰好遮盖住苏性感的脚踝。苏脚上那双已经有一些污渍的 AF1，包裹着那双饱经蹂躏却依然敏感而细嫩的脚。

很长一段时间，除了周日放风的时候拿到的是短袜，在被调教的日子里男生们都不得不穿上遮盖到膝盖下方的长筒袜，夏天的酷暑包裹在长筒的足球袜里，小腿和脚部的汗常常如雨般浸透厚实的棉布。

躺在刑具上被绑好以后，工作人员照例遮住苏的眼睛，但这次却没有用之前常用的静电胶带和皮质眼罩，而是一双前一段时间发给这些男孩子的长筒足球袜。足球袜覆盖住苏的眼睛，在后脑勺上打了个牢固的结，苏隐隐约约感觉脸上的长筒袜有一丝丝脚汗的气息，一向爱干净的他敏感地觉察到这只袜子并不是新的。

润滑液的冰凉首先从两枚淡粉色的乳头上出现，然后胸部被两只带着乳胶手套的大手揉动，将润滑液抹匀在苏略显单薄的胸膛上。相比起沐、荆和鹏这些喜好运动的大男孩和他们身上厚实的肌肉，苏的身材虽然相对高挑，但总是现得有些弱不禁风的单薄，胸部没有沐那样厚实的肌肉，只有精瘦的皮肤包裹着薄薄的肌肉和整齐的肋骨。

调教似乎避开了最为敏感的两只脚和下体，却从平时不是很被重视的乳头开始。在训练营的工作人员看来，将乳头这种男生身上平时被忽视的部位调教得如同脚心和下体一样敏感，才能把这些尤物调教成最完美的的奴隶。

手指在乳头的周围轻轻地绕圈，时不时地按压和揉捏着因为刺激而充血的红点，像婴儿嗷嗷地舔舐着奶嘴，温柔地刺激着一个新的敏感点。苏躺在检查椅上，默默地享受着来自胸部的按压，虽然刺激胸部没有直接挠脚心和玩弄下体那么直接，但毕竟也是对身体敏感点的直接触碰，苏的下体也早已一柱擎天。

两枚乳头被工作人员揉捏到充血以后，苏感到胸部被一个环状物压住，紧接着马达的声音传来，乳头开始感受到负压的酸胀，正中间的乳头被一个柔软的物体抵住。两枚吸乳器被安装在苏的胸膛上，正卖力地吮吸着苏的胸膛，吸乳器里的硅胶舌片压在红肿的乳头上，开始机械地舔舐着白净的男生身上两个新的敏感点。

“嗯…啊不要，好痒啊…，啊…好爽…”

苏被吸乳器吮吸和舔舐着胸膛，湿润的痒感从胸膛上的两枚坚挺的红点上迸发，直击心灵深处，让他在暴露地在束缚中发出羞耻而隐忍的呻吟。

“小骚货真是又骚又敏感，还叫的那么好听，拿你来做新方法的实验真是好选择。”工作人员拍打着苏涨红的脸，言语羞辱着苏。苏知道自己今天将会受到和以往都不一样的折磨，毕竟是实验，那偶尔突破以往的临界值，是再正常不过的事情。

苏的乳头被吸乳器舔吮着，工作人员的注意力开始来到了苏暴露着的下体。

早已一柱擎天的肉棒顶端是一颗饱满红润的龟头，工作人员用握着润滑液的手缓缓地捏着那颗柔软得像成熟的李子一样的龟头，轻轻地揉搓。相比起射精后近乎疯狂的龟头责和潮吹，这种轻柔的蹂躏并不会显得多么难受。在这种缓慢的的调教下，苏感觉下体慢慢地变得越来越烫，身体上也渐渐地渗出一层薄薄的汗滴。

“啊好爽，啊…”

苏在这里接受了持续了一个多月的疯狂搔痒，突然遭受最直接而温柔的性刺激，羞耻和舒服的感觉交杂在一起，让他的大脑一片空白，只留下性欲的躁动。

在苏的下体揉搓的手时不时从龟头上滑下，环着手指撸过坚硬而笔直的肉茎，另一只手时不时在两颗圆润的睾丸上轻轻地揉捏，然后又划过阴囊的中线，划过全身最隐秘的地方，在紧闭的肛门外轻轻地探路。

“啊不要…不行！”

即使是在训练营被囚禁了一个月，苏的后穴依然没有被开发过，未经人事的后穴因为紧张而用力收紧着，工作人员手上的润滑液从紧密的褶皱上渗透开来，向着短短的黑色毛发的深处探去。

“凉，啊…不要！”

握着苏的肉棒的工作人员把注意力放回到那颗涨红的龟头上，另一名工作人员把润滑油掺着催情药涂在苏紧密的后穴周围，再以后穴为中心，让润滑油涂满整个白皙的臀部。让苏几乎没有被开发过的肛门和吹弹可破的翘臀都浸泡在可怕的药物和油脂中。“

手指在圆润的臀部上轻轻骚动，轻轻地按压着吹弹可破的蜜桃，胸部上的两枚吸乳器依然在奋力地吮吸着，试图榨出乳头下并不存在的汁水。多重的刺激使得身体格外的敏感，臀部的奇痒袭来，苏才感受到自己的屁股可能比脚更怕痒。

“啊哈好痒呜啊啊啊啊。”

苏没忍住奇痒笑出来一声后，带着哭腔的声音从喉咙里隐忍地发出来。羞耻和性欲如潮水般袭来，让他既抗拒这种耻辱的调教，有不愿放弃这种舒服的触感，欲罢不能，欲拒还迎。

“真骚，一边想哭一边还扭屁股。”在苏的白皙的屁股上轻轻挠动的工作人员忍不住称赞到，他觉得苏是进行羞耻调教的好苗子。

轻柔而刺激的龟头责和屁股上淫靡的挠痒断断续续地持续了一个多小时，苏的胸部也被吸乳器吸得泛起潮红，就在苏感觉自己快要忍不住失禁的时候。工作人员停掉了吸乳器的刷子，把吸乳器从苏的胸口上拔了下来。

“啊疼！”吸乳器拔下来的一瞬间，柔软的胸部被负压拉扯着，苏忍不住惨叫道。

“小骚狗要不要试一下自己的味道，”工作人员继续言语调戏着满脸潮红的苏，“闻了那么久你室友的袜子，难道你不想尝一尝自己是什么味道的。”

苏这才知道，脸上绑着的球袜原来是沐的，愣了愣没说话。

不过既然是沐的，那也不是不能接受，总好过是哪个不认识的人的脏袜子。

右脚的脚背上隐隐有触动的感觉，鞋带被拉动，右脚上的鞋被粗暴地脱了下来，紧接着紧紧包裹着细腻的右脚的的那双白色短袜，从性感的脚踝上被剥离下来，苏的右脚便毫无保护地暴露在空气中。

“张嘴！”工作人员拍了苏的脸一巴掌，命令道。

苏知道自己没有力量反抗，不情愿但只好顺从地张开嘴。张开嘴的一瞬间，一团棉布被塞了进来，苏知道，那是自己刚刚穿在右脚上的袜子。

把袜子塞进苏的嘴后，工作人员拿着刚刚脱下的那只白色的球鞋，把鞋口倒扣在苏的鼻子上，紧紧地压住苏的脸，再用静电胶带把鞋捆住，固定在在苏的头上。刚刚脱下来还散发着热气的球鞋像一个面罩一样，接管了苏呼吸的路径，让苏的每一次吸气都带有淡淡的汗味。

苏被这种羞耻的鞋袜调教折磨得无地自容，拼命地挣扎着，企图把脸上的球鞋甩开。工作人员见状，抓住苏裸露的右脚，另一只手在脚掌前端凸起的肉垫上抓挠，苏立刻大笑起来，但嘴里塞着自己的袜子，只好用力地通过鼻子，呼吸着自己过去一个多月，积累在鞋里的汗渍与气味。

苏庆幸自己一直以来卫生习惯都很好，尽管在这样的环境下，连续穿了这双鞋一个多月，鞋垫依然保持原有的白色，只有脚掌和脚跟的地方有被压塌的痕迹。鞋的内部几乎没有异味，只有一个青春的大男孩留下的信息素和淡淡的汗渍。

尽管右脚不断地传来难以忍受的痒，但拼命呼吸着的苏却因为嘴里和脸上的鞋袜，只能发出接连不断而沉闷的喘息声，不能像以前被挠痒调教的时候那样，毫无顾忌地放声大笑。

“唔唔…呼…”

柔软的脚心不断地传来淫靡的奇痒，胸部的红点被调教得格外敏感，嘴里塞着自己穿过的袜子，鼻子上盖着自己穿的球鞋，脸上盖着每天陪伴着自己的室友的球袜。在羞耻和欲望的双重折磨下，苏的意识愈发迷离，陷入了无尽的快感之中。

左脚的球鞋也被脱了下来，只有一只薄薄的袜子还在包裹着可怜的尤物。

苏的下体再次被握住，带着乳胶手套的手在勃起的欲望上缓慢地上下撸动，苏的前端如决堤一般源源不断地冒出晶莹的粘液，散发出诱人的气息。

“不要……唔疼！…啊！”

一根浸润着润滑油的按摩棒猛然地冲破苏紧闭的括约肌，扩张带来的的撕裂般的痛楚从后穴袭来，苏忍不住惊呼着凄惨的呻吟。从未被侵犯过的后穴在毫无前戏的情况下，被迫含入一根抵在前列腺上的按摩棒，难以忍受的剧痛让他原本勃发的阴茎都有了疲软的迹象。

好在按摩棒并不是很粗，被侵犯的疼痛也只是在插入的一瞬间来得猛烈。按摩棒抵在前列腺上，被工作人员握着露在肛门外面的尾巴，不停地按压着敏感的腺体，从后穴的深处传遍全身的阵阵酥麻很快改过了括约肌被撑开的痛楚。

苏有些疲软的的欲望再次勃起，尖端冒出的粘液布满整个龟头，散发出诱人的气息。在工作人员的抚弄下，欲望很快积攒到顶峰，到了临界的边缘。从后穴传来的猛烈刺激一刻也没有停下，妄图从苏修长的身体深处，榨出更多属于这份尤物的精华。

工作人员拿过苏左脚的鞋子，将鞋口扣到苏的阴茎上，让苏的阴茎抵住鞋底摩擦。苏感到龟头有一些粗糙的触感在尖端上摩擦，本就到了边缘的欲望便伴随着洁白而滚烫的精华喷涌而出。

“啊…啊……”

苏还不知道自己已经射在了自己的鞋里，自当是自己少有的在下体没有束缚的情况下的一次射精。

射精持续了十秒左右，苏在这短暂的虚无中，感受到无与伦比的快感。

但短暂的放空过后，更大的磨难才刚刚开始。

苏脸上捆着的右脚的球鞋被取了下来，没等他喘一口新鲜的空气，工作人员就把他刚刚射在里面的左脚的球鞋倒扣在他的脸上。球鞋里男孩特有的淡淡的汗味混合着浓郁而新鲜的石楠花的气息，让苏觉察到自己刚刚射精时顶着的，是自己每天踩在脚上的那双球鞋。

射在自己鞋里然后被迫闻着自己精液鞋袜的多重羞耻一齐随着那只散发着淫靡的气息的球鞋压在苏的脸上。苏抗拒地猛烈甩着头，企图把那只鞋底布满着自己的精液的球鞋从脸上甩掉，但厚实而坚固的静电胶带，让他的做法只能是无用地徒劳。

刚刚射精过而有些疲软的肉棒，并没有逃离魔鬼的掌控。

工作人员再用魔鬼般的乳胶触感的手再次握住了想要疲软的肉茎，用力地握拳将龟头从手心中挤压出来，另一只手再捧着满满的润滑油，用力地在柔软的龟头上揉搓。

苏刚刚经历过射精，还处在射精后的不应期之中，下体还没缓过来，龟头就遭到强烈地责罚，尽管苏被困在刑具上，但依然尽力地扭动自己纤细的躯干，试图从束缚带和检查椅上逃离出来。

他当然不会有逃离的机会，疯狂的扭动反而激起了工作人员施虐的欲望。一名工作人员打开了苏后穴里按摩棒的开关，用手握住按摩棒在苏的后穴里配合着按摩棒的扭动深入浅出，两名工作人员分别照顾着苏疯狂抖动着的脚丫，用细腻的羽毛在脚底的每一寸纹路上描绘。还有一名工作人员站在苏的头顶，挑逗着他的胸口和胸部上脆弱而敏感的红点，身侧的一名工作人员若有若无地点按着他柔美的腰肢。

苏感到今天在“照顾”他的人格外地多，以往站在实验室的玻璃墙后观望的那些人，也加入了亲手调教他的队伍之中——对他们而言，实验和开发新的调教手段是难得一遇的好事，碰上苏这样尤物般的实验品，岂有不亲自上手之理。

苏感觉自己快要窒息了，脸上的球鞋阻隔着他呼吸的顺畅，身边的人围成一圈，挑逗着他身上每一寸敏感的肉体，苏被迫笑得上气不接下气，脸上渐渐泛起了缺氧的潮红。

在轻度的缺氧状态下，苏的下体再一次抽搐着交代出白色的液体。虽然气味和浓度相较上一次都淡了很多，但在前一次高潮的铺垫下，在缺氧和全身调教的多重折磨下，苏这一次喷发的量依然巨大。

喷发的过程中，下体前后的折磨依然没有消失，龟头依然被摩擦得有些红肿，后穴里的按摩棒依然在孜孜不倦地攻击着脆弱的敏感点。苏感到高潮的感觉一阵又一阵地从鼠蹊袭来，席卷全身的每一个毛孔，仿佛源源不断地。

苏潮吹了。

紧随着从阴茎上白色的粘液之后喷出的，是清淡但略带着尿骚味的透明液体，从积攒已久的小腹，穿过被蹂躏的肉茎，冲过在龟头上不断摩擦着的手，喷洒到实验室的半空中，喷洒到自己的身上，再滑落到实验室的地面上。

潮喷持续了大概三分钟，苏感觉自己膀胱已经彻底被抽干，龟头上的责罚才戛然而止，后穴的扭动和抽插也停了下来，从初次被攻陷的括约肌里乘胜而归，留下了括约肌之间一时间难以闭合的空洞，一翕一张。

苏依然被门户大开地绑在椅子上。工作人员取下苏脸上紧紧束缚着的鞋袜，用水管喷出的冰冷的水流冲洗着这具被掏空的身体。

苏疲惫地静静地躺着，任凭冰冷而疼痛的水流冲刷着赤裸而敏感的身体。


End file.
